Bury The Castle
by The Cheshire Grin
Summary: Not everything is as it should be. Following Valentine's death, a new threat rises up. To protect the key to the puzzle, Jace and the gang must take in a girl who has more to her than she even realizes, and a past she can't yet cope with. ?x? R&R, xoxo!
1. The Prologue

**THE PROLOGUE !**

Hey! I'm Ashley, or Cheshire Grin. Whatever, right? And, this is my newest fiction that is in works: Bury The Castle. I know that you're probably not going to read this, so I'm going to try and not put too much, kay? So, read this. -Insert smiley face here, kay?- Now, my last fiction: Shayla Swan, is on indefinite hold. I have no love for the POC series at the moment, only the MI series (Mortal Instruments). Now, Lucinda Hudson is my own created character, as is Bryant and Alexis; who may appear later on in this story, and most likely will.

Duh. So, what I'm going to do here is one giant disclaimer, that way; I can get it out of the way. It's better that way, trust me. Though, I will do that in a moment, at the end. So, before I do, I just want to say? Don't steal my ideas, don't steal my characters, or anything from me - ask me first. I'm more than likely going to say yes, anyway. So, ask, and we'll get along fine. Should I see that someone is stealing from me, I will discontinue my story, and take it down. Don't tempt me, because this is the first and only warning I am giving. Stealing is not okay with me, and I will not tolerate it. So, don't do it.

Now, for the disclaimer part...

I do not own Mortal Instruments, or I wouldn't be here writing this, now would I? Omg, totes true, yo. Though, I can say one thing I own? Lucinda Hudson and her posse. They are mine, and mine alone. If, for some weird reason, you wish to use her? Ask me. I may let you, I may not. It depends on what you wish to use her for, so tell me.

Now, I cannot say that I will rush through this, because honestly - that will make the story sloppy. So, don't rush me to put chapters up. I have a job to do, Wal-Mart, and I'm sharing a computer with my boyfriend; so it will be hard to get chapters up. And, yes, for a random fact - I am a female. Though, most people here are.

Anyway. Don't rush me, and I can promise you? You'll enjoy the story. However, if you rush me? You won't. Seriously, it took Cassandra months to get these up, and she has another coming next year - months... So be patient, and the chapters will get up as soon as I can. Not something you'll regret waiting for, at least - I'm hoping it won't be.

xoxo

- - - Cheshire Grin


	2. The Beginning

**BURY THE CASTLE !**

The darkness could consume anyone that was within it's grasp. No matter the age of a person, anyone could be taken. Young or old; it never mattered, and everyone knew it - knows it. Yet, with the darkness - there is hope, and with hope? Who knows what could be accomplished, but not everyone is lucky enough to find out just what hoping for a brighter future can gain them. And for Lucinda Hudson life was anything but a fairytale.

"But, that's the thing! I don't want to go!" The scream bounced off the walls, fierce and determined. Not even a second after the scream a door was slammed shut.

"You're going, and you're going to like it! That's the end of it!" The response was yelled, louder than the first one. Another door soon slamming - only this one was leading outside.

He gave no room for argument, and Lucinda knew that - a fact she hated more than anything. But, she loved the bastard, even with the shit he always put her through. Yeah; she should've left him a long time ago, but who was she kidding? She couldn't. Having tried more than once, yet always failing, told her that much. Bruises still lingered on her arm from their last physical fight. Oh, yeah; he could get physical. Something that shocked her at first, left her afraid and confused, actually. Eventually, she got over it and moved on; telling herself that she loved him and that he could change. Though, deep down? She knew it for what it was: a lie. Her mother had lived through the same thing. Ha, maybe it was genetic - she kept telling herself it had to be. To go for a jerk like him.

Shaking her head Lucinda pushed herself from the locked door - he could end up coming to beat her with how pissed off he seemed to be at the moment, a chance she was not willing to take - thank you very much! Not like the lock would hold, anyway. Well, not long - it never did. But, she couldn't deny that she - herself - was beyond upset. Probably two point five miles passed pissed and one left turn at distressed. Really, it wasn't looking good. The bastard had no right to just throw her to some of his family, whilst he went away on some business trip. It wasn't like she'd run, or cheat on him - she learned her lesson the hard way on that. Not that she ever cheated, but he did accuse her of it.

Biting her lower lip, Lucinda glanced around the all too familiar room. Or her prison. She had to be considered dumb, or brave, sticking around here. Possibly both. It wasn't hard to see that Lucinda was digging herself deep, not with the warning her friends had given her about Bryant. At first the guy seemed so sweet, he could make any girl swoon, and then she let herself get caught in his web. It was sticky, foul, and hopeless. Nothing like a fairytale - something she couldn't find herself believing in anymore. The concept would only make her laugh, and snort at the very thought. Finding true love? Bullshit! There was nothing like it. Not for her, anyway.

The room was set like any other, though given her personal touch; at least he gave her that much freedom. It was spotless, just like Bryant liked it. The clean freak that he was wouldn't have it any other way, so Lucinda had to get out of her lazy streak. Not that it was really gone, she hated cleaning, but it grew on her. The walls were painted an egg white, the corners all coated with a lavender shade of purple, a few flowers planted here and there. Along with pictures of her family and friends, the bed sat against the wall, and there were two windows; one on each wall with the curtains pulled apart to let the sun in. The floor had the normal rugging, something she never really fussed with. Walking to the closet, Lucinda pulled the sliding door opened; she had to get out of here. She knew that sooner or later Bryant would end up giving one of his beatings a little too much, and it never helped that his family claimed she deserved them for displeasing him. He was an angel to them, and it made her sick.

The mere thought that someone like him would get into whatever heaven there was, made her stomach churn. It didn't seem that any place would be safe from him, or those like him. Scrunching her nose at the mere thought, Lucinda shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts. This would be her third time trying to escape, and hopefully, it wouldn't end up like the others. With him finding her and dragging her back. Luckily, the jerk left; having heard the front door slam and the car's engine revive to life. Lucinda wouldn't be surprised if he was watching the house at this very moment - waiting to see what she would do, or was somewhere tossing his lustful attention to some uncaring whore. Shaking her head, a snort escaped. "Yeah, there's a great thought; let his take his anger out on someone else. I don't care." And, truth was? She didn't.

Nope, caring was long past her, and if anyone asked - so was hoping. Her eyes told everything there was, and she became someone different than who she used to be. No longer the carefree, happy-go-lucky girl. Lucinda was now a secretive, empty smiling person. Or vessel, so she called herself time to time. Walking over to her bed, she leaned down and pulled out the purple duffel bag. She had more than enough money saved up to keep her going for a few months, and didn't really need to take much. She had an extra cell phone that Bryant didn't know about, and the clothes she was taking - she bought. So, if he looked around - this time - he would probably think she was taking a walk. Luckily, her best friend was keeping Rex, her German Shepherd. Someone she would be would be picking up later; when she was sure it was safe. Seeing as Bryant was afraid of the dog and didn't want him around. A little fact that always made her smile. Grabbing some jeans and a lose tank top, along with her favorite jacket, Lucinda set out to work. Getting the few belongings that she kept hidden from Bryant and gathered her things. This plan wasn't of her own making, sadly. A woman had suggested it to her over the phone, and they had set up a place for her, as well.

It sounded good, better than this hell hole, at least. Biting her lower lip to make sure she had everything, Lucinda made sure her door wasn't locked. As well as making sure he was still gone; which he was. Thankfully. Wasting no time, she walked from the room and towards the backdoor; wanting to go that way, instead of the front. Encase he wanted to pull some trick and come back early. Once she was out of the yard, she hailed a taxi; having told one earlier today to meet her at this time. Tossing her duffel bag in, Lucinda followed and glanced around. Telling the driver where she wanted to go, she decided to stop by her friend's house for a quick goodbye. Hell, just thinking about it, made her question her thought of doing it. Or getting Rex; it might not end up a safe trip for the dog, but he was the only thing to protect her. Coming up to the white painted house, she saw her waiting outside - Rex on a leash. Furrowing her brows for a moment, she glanced at the driver. "I'll be right back. Please, don't leave..."

Before she could get out of the car, Alexis came over and opened the door; putting Rex inside and handing small bag to Lucinda.

"Don't get out. He just left, Lu. I don't know how far, but to him - you're a dog groomer or something to take Rex for his daily groom. This is some extra cash I saved, don't. Just take it. Get out of here, and don't come back." The normally happy blonde said, her look telling Lucinda all she really needed to know.

"He'll kill me, if he catches me this time, Alex. I can't come back, not until he forgets me." Lucinda wanted to laugh at that very thought. Bryant wouldn't forget her, he acted like she was a possession. There'd be no forgetting; he'd kill to get her back and she knew that.

"Listen, I know he'll throw a fit. I'll keep him at bay as long as I can. Don't let Rex out of your sight, he's been trained. And if people ask? He's an aid dog, they'll believe it. Now, go before he comes back. I love you, Lu. Be safe, and keep away from assholes, sweetie. You deserve better." Alex said, giving a sadden smile; her eyes were already clouding over, Lucinda could see that. Smiling back, though it didn't reach her eyes; Lucinda shook her head.

"There is no more love for me, Alex. Not after this, and I'll keep in touch; I promise. Don't let him hurt you, kay? I love you... Goodbye." Watching as her friend stepped back, Lucinda turned to the driver. "The airport, and make it quick."

At that point, Lucinda didn't look back, she couldn't. It'd make her change her mind. She knew that Bryant wouldn't be fooled for too long; he eventually know that a walk wasn't all she took when she didn't return around curfew. Yeah, lame, right? To be given a curfew at the age of eighteen, it was crazy. Then again, most parents did the same thing and hers was pissed to come to find out that she would be living on her own with her year long boyfriend. Which, made her realize, even after knowing someone for so long, it didn't mean you really knew them. Leaning back against the seat, Lucinda frowned and looked at the ceiling. Rex having his head in her lap; her hand idling running through his fur.

"Soon, boy, we'll be in New York. He won't think to look there, will he? No... He thinks I hate that place.." Looking down at the brute, Lucinda gave a small smile.

Sitting at the airport, and waiting for her flight to be called would be boring; luckily, it wouldn't last that long, and Rex was tucked safely away in the department he was to be in. They assured her of that. The flight passed quickly, much to Lucinda's surprise. The woman that was meeting her, she wasn't sure what she looked like; only the name she had been given. Though, at the moment, it was escaping her. She was, so far, free. Bryant, she was sure by now, would be looking for her - pissed off and who knows how determined he could be. The thought sent a shiver down her spine; her eyes closing at the mere thought. "Ugh, let this be over, already." She whispered, opening her eyes and searching to find where she could pick Rex up at. Which, wasn't hard to find. Once she had her bag and her dog by her side, she was stuck; where was she to go? At that moment, her phone decided to ring.

Jumping in her skin, Lucinda closed her eyes and sighed. '_Get a grip, idiot. It's just a phone.'_ She silently thought to herself; shaking her head. Lifting the receving end up to her ear, she glanced around; searching to see if she could spot the person on the other end. Not that they spoke yet, she was just anxious.

"...Hello?"

"Miss Hudson, I see you made it. Right on time, too. Splendid! Your ride will be waiting for you out front, I'm sure it'll be hard to miss - with the sign an' all. I'll expect to see you soon." The voice, woman, paused for a moment. Lucinda knew she was being watched, and though it should frighten her, it didn't.

"And, Miss Hudson? You're safe here, there's no need to worry." The unknown voice said, before there was a click and the dial tone went dead. True, there shouldn't be a reason to worry, but Lucinda found herself doing just that. Worrying. Shouldn't she go some place safe? A place she knew, where her family could protect her, instead of going to strangers? Yes, in fact, she should. But, she wasn't, she knew what Bryant was capable of, and her family couldn't fight it. Danger was the last thing she wanted them to be in.

"Come on, Rex. We have an adventure to take." She gently informed the brute, tugging lightly on his leash to lead him away to the exit.

Soon, she would be able to start her life anew, and soon, she would be going on a new adventure. One where she knew that false fairy tales wouldn't lead her into a web. A place where she was her ruler, and the world her kingdom. Where she was free. Little did Miss Lucinda Hudson know, that her life would turn from one danger to another. And that adventure came in all shapes and sizes.

Not only that? But the world around her was more than just what she could see, but deep within, there was much more to discover than just the normal day life. And she was right smack in the middle of it, a key to light, of sorts. It would be one adventure unwelcome, yet one that would wake her from her slumber.


End file.
